Zhcted
Zhcted(ジス夕ート Jisu yū ?to) is the one of 5 prime kingdoms in Europe set in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. Famed for the legendary Vanadis as it's protector, Zhcted is one of the long ruling kingdoms of land for over centuries due to the formidable military strength and abundant national treasure. It is due to it's long reign kingdom however, would made it exposed to the war again as it's neighboring kingdoms would attempt to topple the kingdom down as they see the Vanadis is both threat to all these kingdoms. Overview Zhcted is one of the largest and strongest kingdom in the light novel's version of Europe. The country's strength comes from its formidable military power, lead by the seven legendary Vanadis, valkyries wielding the power of the Dragonic Tools. Their original role is to protect and fight for the mysterious Black Dragon King, who united the tribes of Zhcted into the country that is known today. In present times however, these Vanadis act as governors and generals of their own respective territorries. It has been 300 years since the Black Dragon King declared himself ruler of the land. The country's national flag is the Zirnitra (lit. "Black Dragon Flag"), which is designed with the image of a black dragon, adorned with seven swords (representing the Vanadis). Depending on the location, each territory has its own climate and environment, such as Olmutz, which is often snowy all the time. Since winter is much colder and longer than in Brune, the people of Zchted celebrate the so-called "Solar Festival (Maslenitsa)" which is held once spring comes around after winter. Also, they believe that Dragons are the ultimate mysterious beings in the kingdom and thus are worshiped. The country even has a law against killing dragons, especially the black ones, which are related to the founding of Zchted, aside from their extreme rarity. Plot The Legends of the Vanadis and the Black Dragon King The legend started from the endless war between kingdoms in Europe, where conflicts were sparked almost in everywhere. The war in that time was so devastating that took it's toll, famine and depression were prevalent and the people were suffering from it's consequences. That was until a mysterious knight appeared and claimed himself as a incarnation of the Black Dragon, who promised a great victory and prosperity for those who fight along with him to end the war outbreak. His quote however was considered as a sick joke by nobility and aristocrats across kingdoms and ignored his request. Out of all however, certain seven tribes instead bestowed themselves to the knight as they believed that he would be unlikely savior. To prove their loyalty, each tribe elders sent their daughters, who is also trained martial arts during their youth, as the knight's concubine harem. Impressed over their beauty and bravery, the knight then presented each of these princesses their own Viralt (Dragonic Weapon), a sacred weapon rumored to be possessed with the power of the dragons and their materials were even made from dragons. With that has done, the knight would promoted his brave concubines as Vanadis, the group of powerful Valkyrie whose role to protect the knight from any danger while fight for his reputation across the land. With the Vanadis and the seven tribes as his primary support, the knight led his army to the Great War and emerged victorious. This victory would later established a proud Kingdom of Zhcted. After the kingdom's establishment, the knight, now proclaimed himself as the 1st King of Zhcted, separated his 7 territories to his beautiful Vanadis and elected them as these territories prime protectors, with each govern a territory. In order to control the Vanadis authority powers,The 1st King of Zhcted then declared himself that only he is superior over Vanadis and they will fight for him to maintain the kingdom's long-living prosperity. With this, the Kingdom of Zhcted would rule for centuries to come and it's legends would soon become the renowned lore for generations. It's reign has been ruled for 300 years since it's establishment. Earl of Vorn Became the Prisoner of War & Battle for Alsace After the victory over Brune overwhelming troops in the Battle of Dinant, the Silver Wind Vanadis decided to have Tigrevrumud Vorn, the Earl of Vorn, as her prisoner of war without the knowledge of the throne authority. It is until one Brune Crown Prince, Felix Aaron Thenardier decided to decimate Alsace Tigre reluctantly collide with Ellen and Leitmeritz Army, now formed an alliance with Earl of Vorn (Known as Leitmeritz-Alsace Collision Army), marched to save Alsace from Zion's Thenardier's cruelty, With the help of the newly form alliance, Tigre and Ellen managed to slay Zion and his dragon and dropped. As the result of the rescue, Alsace is under Leitmeritz's control with Rim as it's governor, while Tigre maintain his title as Alsace's Earl. The news about Alsace's annexation under Leitmeritz had spreed through Europe, including Zhcted. However, this trending news became Zhcted's concerns as everyone disbelieved that a Vanadis's intervene Brune's internal conflict by helping the "prisoner-of-war" to retake Alsace. King Victor was furious about it and demand answers from Ellen about her actions. The Silver Wind Vanadis tends to reason with the king about the situation as well as reevaluation Tigre's worth within the Zhcted military ranks,; only led to the king disapproval as he claimed Ellen's intervention has dragged Zhcted into the war against Brune. The King's decision remained solidified until the Gentle Light Vanadis, Sophia Obertas, showed up into the Royal Throne Room and reasoned with the King on Ellen's behalf. She inform the king that should he punished Ellen in the wrong time, Zhcted would lose it's golden opportunity to maintain control it's prestige when other kingdoms tends to take advantage to invade Brune. With Sophie's rhetorical advice, King Victor decided to have Ellen keep Tigre as her aid on one condition: every war both she and Tigre won are all for Zhcted's national priority. Post Brune Civil War Months after the epic battle between Tigre and Thenadier, Zhcted would issue a truce proposal for Brune. With Brune now ruled by the new head monarch, Queen Regin of Brune and Tigre's status as Brune's champion and hero, both Brune and Zhcted agreed to their past aside and usher a new peace by placing Tigre as Zchtd's . 6 months has passed since the Brune Civil War, Tigre was summoned by King Victor as the messenger to ease the tensions within Assavre without Brune authority's knowledge. The Prince War within Assavre was settled down after Tigre's intervention in Tallard's coup, including rescuing Sophie from Prince Eliot. However, Tigre and his group were attack by a horde of sea dragons led by Torbalan. Although survived the naval ambush, Tigre was nowhere to be found within the ship debris. The "tragedy" of Tigre's missing was felt by both Brune and Zhcted. Among those who mourn over his disappearance would be Tigre's close friends and allies, particularly Ellen and Alsace citizens. The Crown Succession Dispute & Valentina's Conspiracy for the Throne Months after the Sasha's Death and Tigre sudden disappearance, King Victor feel ill and taken onto the sick bed. On his sick bed, King Victor write his will and decided to have one of his children crowned as the next king of Zhcted. Out of all King Victor's 8 children, only Eugene of was officially crowned as the. Valentina then visit both Eugene and Ilda by congratulating. Instead, Valentina has other plans by putting a poison onto Ilda's cup's lid, which caused an already strained relationship between the princes deeper as Ilda accused Eugene attempted to kill him to keep the throne Because of this misunderstanding, both Prince were engaged into a Civil War with Ilda began one sided. For the first time in it's history, Zhcted faced a new inner conflict not only because of the prince's war, but also because of Valentina's conspiracy for the crown, which has gone unnoticed even with King Victor's suspicions. Prominent Figure Current Figures *King Victor *Vanadis Current Figures Other Figures *Tigrevrumud Vorn Vanadis Main Article:Vanadis Primary as the protector of the proud kingdom, the Vanadis is the first line of defense to repel any invading kingdom, while claimed victories over the conquered territories in the name of Zhcted. Territories Main Territories Each main territories within Zhcted are controlled by at least one Vanadis. Viceroy Territories Other Location Neighboring Kingdom Trivia *The Zhcted is seemly based on Medieval European between East Russia and West Europe. Some claimed that the territories were also based on modern European countries likes of Germany, Russia, Bulgaria, Poland, Romania, Netherlands, Belgium and other Eastern European counties. *Throughout the novel story, Zhcted was the only kingdom survived the chaos until King Victor's illness. Category:Kingdom Category:Location Category:Zhcted